


Aching For the Amazing Moustache Gary

by demontowerlover666



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demontowerlover666/pseuds/demontowerlover666
Summary: Gary sees the Amazing Moustache Gary and must have him.





	Aching For the Amazing Moustache Gary

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is smut.

Gary stood on the platform, facing all the alterations of himself.   
Construction Hat Gary passed him, waving at him and saying "Hey," before slowly moving off into the distance.

 _What a beautiful man_  
  
Gary thought, watching him disappear off into the abyss. 

He then saw Eagle Face Gary, who squawked "HIIIII!" This one kinda scared him. 

COOKIE HEADED GARY! He thought this may be his favourite of all the Garys.  
He gave a brief, "Huh whats uup!" Before floating off like the rest of them. 

"OH MY GOSH!" Gary yelled, "Little Micro-Gary."   
What a cute Gary. 

Then Gary stopped dead in his tracks.   
Across from him he could see another Gary.   
This Gary didn't look too different, he didn't have a lions tail or potatoes hanging off his eyebrows, but this had to be the best Gary.   
Below his nose and above his lips, sat a moustache that shone brighter than any star in the galaxy.   
It's golden glow gave off an aura that could not have been resisted by Jesus Christ himself. 

Gary sprung from his platform and left into the arms of the Amazing Moustache Gary, holding him close and staring deep into his eyes.   
Before he knew it their lips collided as he pressed himself firmly against the body of the man whose facial hair gleamed like melted butter, and began to kiss him.  
He started lightly, then proceeding to use all the force he could conjure. Gary began to notice something, down below. He then realized how hard he was. He wanted the man, with the moustache to end them all, inside him. He spun around planting his solidified cock, still enclosed in his fly, next to the heavenly fuzz that his heart yearned for.   
Climbing down to the man's waist, ripping off his pants and throwing them into the abyss with the rest of those ugly Gary's. 

"Eat it!" cried the Gary holding his manhood on his upper lip, Gary obeyed.   
He opened wide and inserted the huge member into his mouth, barely fitting it in. He slowly moved his head forward, struggling, God he was in heaven. He rocked his head back and forth and resurfaced after a minute. A smile slapped across his face anyone could read. 

A smile that said "I'm having the time of my life and no-one can fucking stop me." 

After plunging back onto the dick of the man holding the key to his heart in the form of a gilded, furry trophy, he noticed a chill down his legs. Then he detected a pleasurable sensation on his member and arrived at the conclusion that Mr Moustache wanted in on the action. He let out a moan and started to go back to work.

But the mans cock was no longer there. 

He turned around to see the Amazing Moustache Gary behind him. A hand placed on Gary's back and inserting the thing previously in Gary's mouth, into Gary's asshole. This time the moan was long and loud, faces turned to see the men fucking their hearts out. Gary didn't care, all Gary wanted was the man to cu-   
  
The man with the stache the colour of the beach then climaxed. Gary felt the sticky juices slowly exit his ass along with a large, dripping penis. 

Gary then proceeded to pass out, after what he considered his greatest feat.  


End file.
